the one where ross tries cyberdating
by ANI WILL BE THERE FOR YOU
Summary: i dedicate this to ameliawillow and champers. i was waiting for a train yesterday and i was bored.so i decided to share my boredom with you all and wrote this.there was a lot of noise there and i was not able to concentrate. but the next fic is great.


brief reminder of last episode:rachel celebrates her birthday in hospital.ani and joey fight for pheebs and ani breaks joey's jaw.ross and chandler meet a nurse.

lets see whats happening today.

chandler:"how is your jaw today?"

joey:"still broken...and now i have a broken heart too"

pheebs:"ani is my hero"

ani:"i feel like superman"

joey:"superman doesnt breaks jaws of good people"

monica:"leave that topic"

pheebs:"mon...is jealous of me.after all they didnt fight for her"

chandler:"i am ready to fight with the whole world for monica"

ross:"looks like world war 3 is going to happen"

rachel:"please...dont talk about violence ...its not good for my baby"

monica:"yeah.its good for the unborn babies...if the mother talks about good things like love"

joey:"oh my god...i am an unborn baby"

mon:"what?"

joey:"i want to talk about love too"

chandler:"someone...please breast feed joey...anyone except monica.she is mine"

ani:"and pheebs is mine"

ross:"and rach is mine"

joey:"so who is mine?"

pheebs:"god is with you chandler"

joey:"i dont want to be loved by god"

chandler:"yeah...whom do god love die young"

ani:"pheebs...will you like to move in with me"

pheebs:"its too soon.we need to spend some more time together"

joey:"thats the good approach pheebs...you must make sure that you know someone really well before..."

chandler:"well said joey.but its scary to hear you saying wise words and using words like approach..its just like seeing a cockroach in bathroom.are you really joey?"

ani:"we just spend another one minute together...can we move in now?"

joey:"its the wrong approach ani and pheebs...there are cockroach in his bathroom."

ani:"i dont need cockroach in my bathroom.i need pheebs"

pheebs:"are you inviting me to your bathroom?"

ross:"do you know that a cockroach can live even after you cut his head"

ani:"a cockroach can live without its head?"

chandler:"joey has been successfully living without one so far."

joey:"yeah..there are no cockroach in my room"

rachel:"why do we have to keep talking about wars and cockroach?cant we talk about something sweet?"

ani:"lets talk about pheebs.she is the sweetest"

monica:"chandler...do you want to say something?"

chandler:"why?no?"

mon:"of course you want to say something"

chandler:"i think its you who wants to says omething."

mon:"dont you think i am the sweetest?"

chandler:"i will have to taste you for that"

mon:"what?"

chandler:"you are the sweetestest."

ani:"pheebs is the sweetestestest."

chandler:"are we having a contest here?"

joey:"we are contestestest"

AND YES...I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL THAT ROSS IS CHATTING WITH A GIRL NICAMO.ROSS HAD A FAKE PROFILE WHICH SAID THAT HE WAS AN ASTRONAUT

nicamo:"so you are an astronut?"

ross:"its not nuts...its naut...astronaut"

nicamo:"i am sorry"

ross:"please dont say sorry.hot girls dont say sorry."

nicamo:"why cant hot girls say sorry?"

ross:"i dont know...well..."

nicamo:"what are you doing now?"

ross"just finished weight lifting"

nicamo:"you must have a strong arm."

ross:"i am like armstrong"

nicamo:"what?"

ross:"neil armstrong"

nicamo:"have you ever been to moon"

ross:"no..but i will take you there someday."

nicamo:"why me..we havent even met..."

ross:"coz i like you.do you know that on moon there is less gravity.we can try any position we want."

nicamo:"how can you like me?we have just met two minutes ago and havent even seen each other.what happens in 2 minutes?"

ross:"noodles are made in two minutes."

nicamo:"i love noodles"

ross:"i love you"

nicamo:"seriously...love is not like noodles"

ross:"but you are like a noodle...long thin strip..."

nicamo:"did you just told me to strip?"

ross:"i meant you are like a noodle...long thin strip of pasta...i mean slim and tall"

nicamo:"how can you tell that i am slim and tall.you havent yet seen me or my pictures"

ross:"i guessed"

nicamo:"thats a smart guess"

ross:"thanks for calling me smart"

CHANDLER AND RACHEL ARE AT A MULTIPLEX

chandler:"its after a lot of days that i am seeing a movie and mon is not with me...and that too on a mon-day."

rachel:"i am with you and hey...monday was not named after mon"

chandler:"but please dont tell it to monica.she really believes it."

rachel:"so you mean to say that calendar was named after chandler?"

chandler:"no...but this is a good idea.i wonder what ross and monica are up to..they both sit with your laptop and chat for hours and that too with total strangers"

rachel:"and that explains why we are here and they are not"

chandler:"i love these batman movies.and hey and dont again tell me to see a little less of e and a little more of espn.now i can even tell the difference between a batsman and a batman"

rachel:"yasterday i caught you watching pussy cat dolls"

chandler:"you didnt caught me"

rachel:"you are right...it was monica who caught you"

chandler:"there's nothing wrong in watching them"

rachel:"dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me."

chandler:"i do"

rachael:"dont say 'i do'.you already said that to monica."

chandler:"i know"

rachael:"dont cha chandler"

ANI,PHEEBS AND JOEY ARE TALKING  
ani:"why do you have to be with us always?"

joey:"coz i want to be with pheebs...always...on all ways."

ani:"no way"

pheebs:"i love it when you both fight for me"

joey:"my jaw still hurts"

ani:"we need jaw 2"

joey:"i liked that movie..those sharks were cool"

ani:"JAW 2 means Joey Ani War 2"

ani:"pheebs..can you move in with me now?"

pheebs:"i dont know.."

joey:"good pheebs...and ani dont kiss her again"

ani:"this year 2008 has not only been a leap year...it has also been a lip year to me"

joey:"so far i have kissed 8 girls 9 times."

ani:"which girl kissed u twice?"

ROSS IS STILL CHATTING WITH NICAMO  
ross:"the one girl to write right after me is the hottest girl here"

nicamo:"there is only one girl here and thats me"

ross:"oh my god...you just won the hot girl challenge"

nicamo:"thanks .what do i get"

ross:"dvd of zurasic park."

nicamo:"are you ross?????????"

ross:"monica..i cant believe that you were nicamo."

chandler:"ross...i cant believe that you were cyberdating my wife."

ross:"no.i wasnt"

monica:"see pheebs...they are fighting for me"

pheebs:"ani...fight with joey.slap him"

joey:"oww...why you slapped me ani."

rach:"ani..will you do anything which pheebs will tell you to do?"

ani:"ani thing."

rach:"pheebs...tell ani to wash the dishes"

ani:"when will we move in together pheebs"

pheebs:"after you wash the dishes" 


End file.
